


...

by bella_indigo



Category: Historical RPF, Third Reich - Fandom
Genre: AAAA, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, WW2, What Have I Done, Wholesome, my first fanfic in a while o_o
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_indigo/pseuds/bella_indigo
Summary: bad at summaries but poor alfred has had a bad day and just needs some love 🥺
Relationships: Alfred Jodl/Wilhelm Keitel
Kudos: 2





	...

**Author's Note:**

> hi! as this is my first fanfic that i’m posting to here, please note that i do NOT condone and support the 3rd reich and stuff of that nature, i know what it is and i’m not here to offend anyone
> 
> -sincerely, me.

By the time Jodl arrived home, it was a cold and stormy night, rain falling from the sky, the water droplets gradually began growing larger, dark, thick clouds started coming in, wherein seconds it began to storm, with the loud sounds of thunder taking over as well. Luckily, he made it before the storm, despite the light rain coming through. Jodl was at most exhausted. His tired and weary body could not handle anymore work. The old general has had enough.

_ How am I still alive? Why, oh why are my days going by so slow? I’m useless... _

He thought to himself, staring at the window, the rain was pouring down, he couldn’t see a thing. There suddenly came a knock on the door. Jodl was too tired to get up and see for himself, his eyes were half shut, it was as if he was about to fall asleep. Within seconds he had heard a loud boom noise, immediately waking him up. The man rushed and opened the door, not knowing someone was there… But who was it? 

_ Alfred? Is that you?  _

Jodl recognized that voice. It was none other than Wilhelm Keitel! Wilhelm, oh Wilhelm… Jodl’s beloved, someone who is dear to him, his eyes were beautiful, but he wasn’t exactly tall and thin, Keitel was neither attractive nor utterly hideous, he’s just an ordinary German field marshal. But to Jodl, he was handsome, a wonderful friend to be with, intelligent, and stronger than anyone he knew. 

What Keitel had no idea of realizing is that Alfred was madly in love with him, but he didn’t want to admit it.  _ What if he doesn't love me?  _ The old general didn’t know if he could take such a rejection like that, he wanted to confess his undying love for Keitel! Just seeing his face, makes him happy, a reminder that he’s there for him

It was no surprise seeing Wilhelm outside his door, with his umbrella to prevent from being wet and getting sick. 

_ May I come in? I would love to talk with you, sir! _

Wilhelm asked, looking at Jodl. Jodl nodded, letting him in. As Keitel went inside, he closed the door. It was awkward seeing the two alone, both of them sat down on Jodl’s bed, his entire bedroom was small, and so was his house. It was nothing special. But knowing that his beloved came over to chat with him, gave him butterflies in his stomach.

_ You seem stressed, want to talk about it? _

Jodl shook his head, he wanted to say something, he couldn’t. At this point, blurting out his confession is what he desperately wanted. His mind was racing, heart was beating fast, tearing up quickly. He couldn’t concentrate properly. Keitel looked at him weirdly, finding it unusual that Alfred had “nothing” in mind, or did he..?

_ You don’t need to feel ashamed, it’s okay to feel it. _

And all of a sudden, Jodl had wept, his weeping was like a woman grieving over her child, he was unable to hold it in, for so long… Keitel tightly hugged him, as what would someone do if they see their friend crying. He felt really bad for him, but he did not know why Jodl was feeling this way. 

_ I’m awful! Everything’s my fault, so tired of feeling like this! _

_ P-please don’t let me go, Wilhelm! I love you… _

Keitel looked up at Jodl, and smiled at him, his smile was warm and accepting.

_ Now.. now everything will be alright.. I’m here for you, my sweet Alfred _

Then, He kissed his cheek, the way he looked at Jodl showed that he truly loved him, he was there for him if he needed anything, and just by that thought, Jodl’s weeping of sorrow and sadness started going away, his face turned red, looking away from him.

_ Did that help you get better? _

_ Oh, Wilhelm.. It did, I must confess that I love you too! You’re handsome and… I just love everything about you..” _

Jodl kissed him back, his hands touched his beloved’s shoulder. At first, Keitel flinched, looking surprised that he was being kissed by him, but then joined in on the kiss. It was long and slow, and both enjoyed it. After about a minute, they had finished.

The two of them agreed to lay down and take a nap together, as they both feel sleepy. Jodl cuddled up with his beloved, Wilhelm and then fell asleep. Keitel, looked at Jodl.

_ He sleeps like an angel.. _

Keitel said to himself, smiling at him. He kissed his forehead and then fell asleep with him, too.

FIN.


End file.
